Moment of Destiny
by dawnfaith102
Summary: Buffy and Faith discover their destiny.


MOMENT OF DESTINY 

Disclaimer: These are Joss's characters, his story, his everything. 

I just have fun with it all.

Rated: R for some explicit sexual wording and sexual love scenes. 

Feedback: Yes, this would be greatly appreciated. 

Pairing: Buffy/Faith, This takes place about a year after Tara died. I like to believe that this is the way the story should have been written.

Chapter One:

As Buffy closed the front door and pulled her suitcase down the walk to the waiting van, She asked herself "Why am I doing this? Why take a trip alone? This is a bad idea." It's funny how some moments can change the direction of your life. This was one of Buffy's. She almost told the driver to go without her, but something made her continue on. 

As she walked up the boarding ramp and stepped onto the giant cruise ship, she couldn't help but notice how many couples there were on board. Everyone was with someone. They were all laughing, hugging, and kissing, as they wandered around the main deck salon. 

She felt out of place and alone. She wandered up and down the long hallways, searching for her cabin. Once inside, she had to admit it was rather large, with a balcony, which afforded a magnificent ocean view.

She quickly slipped out of her clothes and into a little blue thong bikini that Willow had insisted she buy for the trip. Willow had said she looked "hot" in it. Buffy didn't feel hot. She felt lonely and confused. Nothing had seemed to work out for her personally. She was a good slayer, she had great friends, but the rest of her life was empty. She knew that her choices in men were anything but smart. So, here she was on this silly cruise with no one. Still alone. Why had she allowed the gang to talk her into this? They insisted that she get away, and even surprised her with this as a gift. She couldn't refuse to go, so here she was. 

Buffy opened the veranda door and felt the warm ocean breeze wash over her soft skin. She suddenly felt better. She actually was eager to begin soaking up the tropical sunshine. "This wasn't so bad," she said to herself. Relaxing there on the big chaise, she allowed the warmth of the sun, and the gentle rocking of the ship to lull her into a gentle sleep. 

Suddenly she felt a presence above her. She sat up with a start. There in front of her stood a beautiful girl. She had long, dark, wavy hair, soft tan skin, big brown eyes, and lips that formed a soft, sexy, almost wicked, smile. 

Buffy let out a long gasp. It was Faith. Buffy had never seen Faith looking this way before. No leather, no jeans, no tough girl clothes, she was standing there in front of her in a small white thong bikini; which only served to enhance her perfect, soft, round body. As she stood there smiling down at her, Buffy could only manage to stare. 

"Hey B, it's you. Sorry to bother you," she said with a deep, sexy laugh. 

"You left your door open, and I came in to see what one of these fancy cabins looks like. I am stuck on the end in the middle of the ship, with no view and no space either. It's sure not anything like what you've got here".

Buffy finally found her voice, but all she could do was stammer, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, aren't you going to offer me a seat, or a drink, or something?" Faith asked, as she turned around and slowly walked over to the big bed, and plopped down.

Buffy stared at Faith's body as she walked to the bed. She couldn't believe that this was Faith here. And looking like this. She was just plain sexy. Buffy stopped herself for a moment. Why was she thinking these thoughts about a girl? And why was it Faith? 

She knew the answer to the last part of this. She had always felt an attraction to the other slayer. She remembered that Faith was tough, and more than annoying most times; but there was something about her that had always drawn Buffy in. The way she looked at her, the way she stood so close to her. Her smile, her touch. She had been thinking things about Faith for a long time now. And she had missed seeing her too. Even after the bad ending to everything. Many times she had caught herself thinking of Faith and wondering about her. Now here she was. 

Buffy took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to the bed. Faith was lying there smiling up at her. God she was beautiful. "OK, Faith" she said, in her best firm voice. "What's going on here? What are you doing on a cruise? And mainly, what are you doing on MY cruise?" 

"Hey, why not?" said Faith, flashing that sexy smile again. "Someone sent me a ticket to this cruise thing. Don't know who, don't know why, but hey, it's free, and I'm taking it all in". 

This seemed strange to Buffy, but at this moment she really didn't care why Faith was there. She only knew that suddenly she was very attracted to her, and nothing else seemed to matter.

Faith sat up. Buffy felt how close she was; only inches separated their bodies. As they sat on the edge of the bed, almost touching, staring straight ahead, Buffy could feel herself becoming very warm.

No words were spoken now. The only sounds were those of the waves lapping at the sides of the ship as it slid through the warm Caribbean waters.

Buffy turned her head slowly towards Faith; she was so pretty. Had she ever noticed how pretty she was? Buffy knew inside she had. She just had never allowed herself to accept her feelings for this girl. Faith turned slowly and smiled. 

Their faces were inches apart now. The sounds of the waves seemed to drift away as Buffy gazed into Faith's big brown eyes. Every fiber of her body, and her total concentration was on that girl in front of her.

She had never felt such a strong feeling of warmth and happiness. 

Slowly the two moved closer, looking into each other's eyes, the gaze never broken, their lips met. At first, it was a hesitant kiss. Lips touching, both girls hesitating, then as they felt the warmth of each other's soft mouths, the kiss became harder, deeper and more urgent. 

Buffy reached out and grasped Faith's shoulders, pulling her towards her, closer and closer. Faith began to kiss Buffy now in a way that Buffy had never felt before. Her tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth. Faith took Buffy's head in her hands and continued to kiss her deeply. Buffy was now gasping, Faith was gasping. Both girls reached down and began to pull off each other's bikini tops. They continued to kiss as their breasts touched, pushing hard against each other.

Buffy reached down and began to caress Faiths round, soft breasts. Faith began to kiss Buffy on the neck and moving her mouth down, she found Buffy's breasts and urgently began to lick each, now very hard, nipple. She then began to gently pull and bite each nipple with her teeth.

Buffy closed her eyes, arched her back, and moaned as Faith moved her mouth over every inch of her. She could feel Faith's warm tongue and soft lips moving all over her nipples. She reached out and pulled Faith's head into her. "Oh god this felt so good". Faith stopped for a moment, and Buffy pushed her down on her back. She climbed up on top of her, and began to urgently move her tongue all the way around Faith's breasts, then down her firm stomach. She quickly pulled off her tiny thong and continued to kiss her amazing body. Faith was moaning. Buffy was so excited now. She pulled Faith's legs apart and began to caress the insides of her slender, firm highs. With each stroke of her hand, Faith let out a deep sigh. Buffy pulled Faith's body down to the end of the bed. 

Then, getting down on her knees in front of her, she began to urgently lick and kiss the Slayer up and up each thigh. Faith was so aroused by now that she was moving her hips up and down, anticipating Buffy's' warm mouth on her hot wet pussy lips. 

Buffy was beyond excited, and all she knew was that she had to taste Faith. Unable to hold out any longer, she dove into her, devouring her slit with her eager tongue, she then began to suck and lick on Faith's clit. Faith let out a long low moan as Buffy then plunged her hot eager tongue into Faith. She tasted so sweet, so warm. 

Faith arched her back and reached down, pushing Buffy's head into her. Buffy's tongue dove in, farther and farther. And as Faith moaned louder and louder, Buffy began to push inside her hard and deep, with more urgency. She was so hot now that could feel her own warm, wet juices dripping down between her legs.

Faith was now screaming, "Oh Buffy, I've wanted this since I first met you." She moved her hips into Buffy's face with such force that Buffy could hardly hold on to her.

Faith finally let out one last scream and let go in long spasms. Buffy was dripping wet, Faith was dripping wet. Faith sat up and held Buffy's' face in her hands and began to kiss her deeply, and passionately. She looked into her eyes and murmured only a few words. "B, this was just like I knew it would be."

She slowly pulled Buffy up on her feet. Both girls stood there with their dripping wet, naked bodies intertwined as they kissed and caressed each other. 

Faith pushed Buffy down, and sat her on the edge of the bed. She gently pulled her firm thighs apart and got down in front of her. Looking up at her, she smiled. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then she pushed her head into Buffy's pussy, and began to lap up her sweet, warm juices. She was moaning as she thrust her tongue in and out.

Buffy was now gasping for breath. This felt so amazing. She was pushing her hips up to Faith, trying to make her tongue go deeper inside her. Just as she was about to cum, Faith stopped, she looked and smiled again. The she pushed her fingers way up inside Buffy so fast, and so hard that Buffy couldn't stand it.

Both girls held on to each other as they continued with hot urgent kisses. Then Faith pushed Buffy up against the wall and spread her legs. Buffy held onto her head as Faith dove again into her. Buffy was so hot now. Faith was so excited that she couldn't stop. She kept plunging inside her, tasting her. Buffy held onto Faiths' head and just let go. 

Faith, feeling Buffy's excitement, felt herself cum again. Both girls then stood up and held onto each other. Their bodies were melded together for a moment. They gasped for breath as they tried to calm down. They kissed, gazing into each other's eyes now. 

Buffy looked at Faith. She smiled. "This was meant to happen," she said softly. 

Soon they were so exhausted that they fell onto the floor and immediately drifted off to sleep. There they lay for hours. Holding onto each other, sleeping a deep contented sleep in each other's arms. 

Chapter Two

The room was almost completely dark. The moonlight beaming in from the veranda door cast a strange glow on the walls. Buffy slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was lying on the floor of her cabin, naked. She felt warm, and satisfied, but somehow confused as to what she was doing here like this.

She stood up. She felt weak and shaky, but strangely happy. She fell to the bed and tried to remember just what happened to her. 

She had fallen asleep on the veranda that is the last thing she remembered. She turned on the light and looked around. Nothing was out of place. Her tiny blue bikini was on the bed next to her neatly folded.

Buffy shook her head. She felt very strange now. She knew something had happened, but right now, she didn't care because she somehow knew it was a "good something." Perhaps a dream, she thought to herself. One she would remember later. 

Suddenly she was very hungry, so she called for room service. She ordered a nice dinner, and some yummy chocolate creation for desert. She had heard the food on cruises was truly amazing. She felt like eating everything in site right now. There was about a half hour wait so she decided to take a nice hot shower. 

Standing there with the warm water spilling over her body, she felt very peaceful. She began to smile and sing her favorite song. "Gee, this was strange," she thought to herself. "I haven't felt like singing in ages." She was slowly washing her breasts when she noticed that each nipple was very tender. "Umm, strange too," she thought. 

As she continued to move her hands over her soapy skin, she began to get tiny flashes of excitement. Just a feeling now and then. Buffy didn't question this. She pushed it aside like the rest of the strange missing evening, and concentrated on her shower.

After a huge meal, Buffy felt suddenly very sleepy and drifted off to a peaceful dreamless sleep. The rest of her cruise was fun, but uneventful. 

Several days later, as Buffy walked off the gangplank and onto the shore, she looked back and smiled. She felt so good now, so happy and so full of hope for the future. She didn't know why, but she figured it was just the clean ocean air and the time away from everything.

Chapter Three

When Buffy walked in the door, Willow was waiting for her. She was eager to know all about her trip. She kept asking if anything happened. Buffy assured her that no, she had not met Mr. Special on the cruise ship. She just had a good relaxing time. Willow seemed a bit disappointed. Finally she gave up and walked away, muttering something to herself.

Buffy unpacked and finally came downstairs. The gang was there. Soon they were all talking and laughing, and it seemed to her as if she never left. The only difference was that now she felt happier than ever before. 

Months passed by. Buffy settled back into the grove of normal life. As normal as a slayer's life can be. She went on her night patrols. The gang helped her with some demon problems. Dawn kept growing up faster than she should. Buffy kept trying to be big sister, and friend to her. Things were good. 

Willow kept unusually close to her. Buffy thought maybe she was still struggling with her guilt over last year. She knew that the loss of Tara still wore on her. She seemed to want to concentrate on making Buffy happy now, because she felt she never would be happy again without Tara. 

Slowly, as time passed, Buffy began to settle back into the old ways of thinking. She again felt lost and unable to really do anything with her life personally. But every once in a while she would get a flash of someone or something in her mind. A feeling of happiness would then wash over her. It happened so quickly and randomly that she didn't give it a second thought.

Chapter Four

One day, while she was out on patrol, Buffy caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows. She moved closer, her stake poised to strike at a moments notice. The image vanished as quickly as it appeared. A strange feeling came over Buffy now. She felt a wave of happiness as well as a sense of urgency. She felt somehow that she had to follow and find this person. Why, she didn't know. She ran through the park searching behind each tree. No one was there. As she hunted she felt more and more desperate. She continued to search for hours, but to no avail. 

Buffy came home, tired and disappointed. Willow was still up watching TV. Dawn was asleep. Buffy plopped down on the sofa next to Willow. She let out a soft sigh. Willow put her arm around her friend's shoulder and asked her what was wrong. Buffy told her of the image she saw. And of how she felt compelled to find out who it was. 

Willow seemed very interested. "Do you know what it looked like?" she asked. "Was it someone you know"? "Was it a girl or a guy"? Buffy couldn't answer any of her questions. All she could say was that she had a vague feeling of knowing this person and having to find them. Willow paused for a moment. 

"Buffy," she said. "Have you ever believed in the Destiny thing"?

Buffy looked up. "What do you mean?" she said almost hesitantly. 

"Well, the idea that we are all destined to be with certain people or do certain things with our lives."

"I don't know," said Buffy. 

"Well it's kind of interesting don't you think?" Willow replied hesitantly.

"I mean we know you were destined to be the slayer, so maybe there are other parts of your life that are supposed to happen too."

"Maybe," said Buffy. "All I know is I am tired now, and I sure wish I had found that person tonight." 

Willow gave her a hug, and Buffy said goodnight and went up to bed.

Willow sat there for a long time thinking. 

Buffy had a dream that night. A long, sensual, fulfilling dream. When she awoke, she tried to remember it. She lay there in bed for ages trying to piece together what happened in this dream.

She knew that she was in a room, and a girl was on the bed. She had long tanned legs, and she was looking up at her and smiling. In her dream she didn't see the face, but she knew she felt very strongly about this person. She sat down on the bed, and they seemed to know each other very well. Then suddenly she could remember making love to this beautiful erotic girl. 

Again, she could only remember a shadowy image of her. But as she closed her eyes again, here in bed, she could almost feel the way the girl tasted and how soft her skin was. How warm her lips were. She remembered a voice, but she couldn't place it. She remembered touching a firm breast. She remembered the feeling of a tongue all over her body.

Buffy opened her eyes and sat up now. The rest was a blank. She tried and tried. She couldn't bring the image to clarity. She could not remember who this girl was. But for some reason, she had the feeling that this was the image in the park last night. She had to find this girl. 

She now remembered the vague flashes of warmth and happiness that would come to her so quickly and disappear. What did this all mean? Buffy lay back. She wondered what to do. Well, right now all she could do was go on with her day. She had responsibilities, and Dawn needed help with something. Life and reality called.

As Buffy walked down the hall past Willows room, she heard her talking to someone. "Umm strange," thought Buffy," its so early in the morning for visitors. " Buffy didn't want to eavesdrop so she walked on past and continued down to breakfast.

She didn't know that Willow had no visitors, and that she had been up all night working on something.

Chapter Five

That night Buffy went on patrol again. She was busy from the moment she went out. There seemed to be a huge influx of demon beings around tonight. She would finish off one, and then boom, another would come her way. In a few hours she was exhausted, but she kept on going. 

She was so busy fighting non-stop that she began to seriously wonder if something strange was going on. She was having problems now. She was almost overpowered by groups of three or more of them. They seemed to come out of every corner at her. 

She staked a group and then nothing happened. No more seemed to be here. "Whew" she thought, "at last. This is the worst patrol ever". Exhausted, she sat down on the grass. "Only for a moment" she told herself. " I need to catch my breath".

Suddenly Buffy was surrounded by three groups of huge, nasty looking Demons. They all rushed at her at once. Buffy was out of breath she was tired and then, for the first time ever, she dropped her stake just as one ugly creature rushed at her. In a brief instant she thought to herself, "This is it, the slayer has been defeated."

Then suddenly from out of the shadows, an image appeared. Buffy looked up. All this was happening in a brief instant, but it felt like it was in slow motion. 

There was the image of a girl in black leather pants. She saw the long dark hair and just as she was about to see her face the demon 

picked Buffy up and threw her against a tree. She shook her head, trying to get up. The demon came at her. It was almost on top of her when suddenly it fell. 

The girl had staked it. The girl then turned and began to slay the rest of the demons. Buffy now had renewed strength. She rushed in, and both girls quickly disposed of them all. 

Buffy collapsed on the ground. She closed her eyes, and then opened them. As she looked up, she saw the girl standing over her. Finally she saw her face. The moment she saw it, she knew it all. She knew that this was the face of the girl in her dream. This was the shadowy image she saw in the park last night. 

Suddenly in that moment she remembered the cruise, and all about the night she could not recall. 

It was Faith. Buffy smiled in happy disbelief. Faith grinned and reached out and pulled her up. "Hey B" she said. "Sure took you long enough to get it". She then reached out and pushed Buffy gently against a tree. Taking her face in her hands, she kissed Buffy. A long, deep, passionate and sweet kiss that Buffy eagerly returned. Buffy remembered the taste of those soft lips now. It was as if she had always known that taste. They continued to kiss.

"Hey, it's about time". They stopped and there stood Willow smiling at them. " I thought this would never work," she said. "You two sure made this hard for me". 

Both girls stood there staring at her. They didn't know what to say. Buffy finally said, "Willow I think you better explain". Willow smiled again at the two girls standing there before her with their arms around each other.

"Well since you two seemed to have no idea how to be happy and all, I figured it was time for Witch Willow to do some good magic for a change. Something to help my friends, not hurt them. I have been working on this since I came back from that unmentionable mistake of mine."

"I read so many books on destiny, and how sometimes we never fulfill our true destiny because we aren't open to it, or we fight it. I had a pretty good feeling from the start that you two had a thing, a connection. You always fought it. I sure could feel it, probably cause I am tuned in to girls. Then it all got messed up."

"Buff, you have been miserable for ages. Faith has not been much better, although I hear she is now doing ok in the "nice" department." 

Faith smiled at that. 

Willow continued, "So this being the case, the more I read on destiny, the more I realized that there were spells and ways to help it along, if it was really meant to be. So I have been working on this for you."

"So the cruise..?" Buffy started to ask.

"Yep, I set up the cruise, but I didn't think it would end that way. Seems you can work on destiny, but you can't make something happen before it's meant to happen. You were not meant to be together till this moment in time. The cruise was too early. So you were not allowed to remember it. I did do alot of spells though. I almost brought the memory of Faith to you in flashes, and dreams, and images. But what I found out is, that you would never remember or meet till it was meant to happen. This moment here on the park was meant to be."

"I don't know that I get any of this " said Faith, " Not saying I believe in crap like this, but sure does seem to have worked, I have been having dreams too, and flashes of B, but I didn't know why. Finally, a few hours ago, I remembered what happened, and I came here. I had a dream last night that Buffy was in trouble."

"Well Willow looks like you got your "good magic award" here, " smiled Buffy. 

"Yep I feel good now, I will go and leave you two to take over now. I'm tired. I was up all night reading and chanting spells to help you open up to this Buf." 

"Thanks Willow," both girls said in unison.

Willow walked off smiling. Finally she felt she had somehow made up for last year, and how bad she had been to Buffy and everyone. Somehow she knew Tara would be proud of her now. She would say this was worth getting out the old magic again, and trying to help people. Maybe she had finally turned a corner and could now use magic for all good, and not evil.

Chapter Six

Buffy and Faith had so much to catch up on. They still couldn't stop hugging and kissing each other. They walked off hand in hand. They found the hotel where Faith had taken a room. It looked strangely like the one years ago where Faith had lived. If that night had ended differently none of this would have had to happen, but they both knew now it wasn't the "moment of destiny" for them.

As soon as they closed the door. The two slayers could not take their hands off each other. It was a gentle, loving, slow passion. They took their time removing each other's clothes. They slowly caressed. They lay down on the bed together, gazing into each other's eyes.

Both could feel the electricity in the air, the raw emotion between them, but they could also feel something else. 

They were naked now. Faith gently pushed Buffy back on the bed. She kissed her over and over. She was soft and tender with her caresses. She slowly pushed her hot tongue inside Buffy, as she took one hand and caressed her breasts and stomach and inner thighs. She made love to Buffy that night, very slowly and gently, but urgently. They had wasted so much time.

Buffy responded, cumming over and over. Faith's tongue felt so right inside her. She made her feel so hot and so wet. She also loved how she touched her with the long slow motion of her fingers. 

Buffy kissed Faith then so sweetly. She then turned her over and began to kiss her on the back, and work her mouth down to her firm round ass. Her touch was gentle and slow, but so very erotic. Faith was gasping. 

Buffy licked her body, and Faith shivered. Then she slowly turned her over, and straddling her, she reached down and kissed her mouth. Faith reached up and caressed Buffy's breasts.

Buffy loved the taste of that warm sweet mouth. She wanted to make Faith so happy now. She moved down and licked each ample breast, then spread Faith's firm tanned thighs, and slowly licked her down to her soft waiting pussy. "Oh Buffy, " moaned Faith, happily. 

Buffy, slowly pushed inside Faith hard and deep now. Faith's hips rose to each thrust of Buffy's tongue. Buffy loved how Faith tasted. So warm and sweet. She felt so happy now, as she kept pushing inside her. 

Faith moaned loudly. Buffy stopped and moved up to kiss Faith's mouth once more. Then she put each of her hands in Faith's hands and 

lay on top of her. Their hot, wet bodies touched. Buffy firmly rolled her body against Faith's. Their breasts pushed and rubbed against each other. 

They kissed tenderly, and held on to each other's hands. They felt so close to each other now. Buffy felt tears welling up inside her eyes. She had never felt so excited and so happy.

Then, breaking the kiss, Buffy moved down and pushed two fingers inside her lover. She pushed them in deeply. Then she slowly bent down and slid her tongue into Faith. Faith gasped and came right then. 

Both girls held onto each other as they lay there so close together. They looked into each other's eyes now. Buffy reached up and brushed a curl out of Faith's big brown eyes. Faith smiled. "B," she said. "I have to say something". 

" Me too" said Buffy."

"Ok then lets say it at the same time, ok?" said Buffy.

Both girls took a long deep breath, and still not breaking the gaze, they said the very same thing to each other. 

"I love you". They then smiled.

Destiny could be a wonderful thing.

The End…Feedback to dawnfaith102@yahoo.com


End file.
